


colour

by ruined



Series: word prompts #2 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruined/pseuds/ruined
Summary: "Colour?"





	colour

"Colour?" 

"Green," Stiles responds, and flashes Allison a small smile.

He tugs at his restraints lightly, twisting his wrists to check the rope binding them to the headboard is secure. It's mostly for her benefit she knows, because this is a new thing for both of them, and Allison wants to do it right. "Perfect, Ali." 

Allison leans down to kiss him, just a light brush of their lips before sitting up, shifting to straddle him properly. Her cunt slides along his cock, and she rolls her hips, riding his length. She only means to tease, but Stiles is making little noises of pleasure, laying at still as he can - which isn't still at all, really. His hands are clutching at the rope, chest rising and falling fast, trying so hard to be good for her - and Allison forgets the plan for a moment in favour of chasing her orgasm. 

She doesn't care about how loud she's being, or how she must look, because the fire in her belly is spreading, too quickly, and then she's coming. Distantly, she can hear Stiles talking, but it takes a moment for the words to register. 

"... so hot, Ali. God, I need to come, please, it's too much, I need-" 

"Shh." Allison presses a hand over his mouth. Stiles groans, pleading, and Allison considers her options. 

The blindfold rests on the pillow next to Stiles' head, dark and inviting against the pale sheets, and the thought of slipping it on him, riding him properly has her stomach clenching. But Stiles' cock is leaking steadily, and his whole body twitches when she traces the vein on the underside of his cock with her fingertip. There's no way he'd last long enough for Allison to come again. 

"You've got two options," she says, and moves the hand over his mouth to pinch his nipple. "One: I can blow you until you come down my throat. Or, I can keep doing this-" Allison rubs herself on him again, not bothering to hold back her moan, "-and we can see how long you last." 

"The first one, fuck, Ali - your mouth, please." 

Allison grins. 


End file.
